Martin Goulding
Appearance Blue Noble Clothing Outfit. Except for Casual Fridays. Then he wears Red. Black Slicked-Back Hair, with it graying down the middle in his old age. Jet-Black Eyes. Personality Constantly thinking, loyal to an extent, believes he deserves some amount of respect. Could careless for whose effected by what he does, unless it's the people he works for. Bloodthirsty if it were to come to battle. He doesn't know failure, or tragedy, but he does know oppression. Thus unless the idea of oppression is mentioned, he is rather hard to socialize with when discussing feelings. Slight Alcoholic, can't stop drinking once he's had enough. Biography Martin Goulding has lived a slightly active life, but nothing that noticeable. Not in his opinion. In his youth, when Ferelden was ruled by Orlesians he aspired to become a writer like his father before him, and his literature of rebellion against Orlais's control ignited minor sparks of hope despite his youth. But his writing didn't produce any changes and was merely eighteen before he joined the rebels with very minor skill with a blade. Yet under Maric's guidance, Martin soon grew some skill with his weapon, and when his talents began to show, he served as a spy. He received a cut across his throat that was healed with magic. It cut into his vocal cords, giving him a very guttural voice, and making talking painful to do. So he gave it up, since he preferred to write his words rather then speak them. Or perhaps by making his point clear through combat. It was said that Martin savored every kill, making his victims have a prolonged agonizing demise. Truth of these tales have longed been forgotten. At the end of the rebellion his service was noted, and to his surprise he was named Bann. The land he was given was of minor importance and wealth, somewhere near Gawain yet a reward larger then Martin ever imagined. He served Maric's reign, and gave approval to Loghain as well, respecting them both as heroes. Slowly Martin's writings advanced and he began tales of fantasy, and was hailed as a great writer, like his fore-fathers. He was married to a Ser Ellie, a female knight who also fought at during the Rebellion, at thirty-nine. At their marriage it would be the first time since the rebellion where he spoke. And when Maric passed and Calian took over the throne, he disapproved greatly, having just turned forty-three, raising his own three-year old child. Bann Martin slowly gained political importance by controlling minor Media aspects and the flow and flux of information, having created. Upon Loghain's arrival into the capital and his statements about the Wardens made public, Martin made sure the word of the traitorous betrayal was known to all in Ferelden. He has moved to Denerim for the time being to offer his support to the new Regent and the new Arl (Howe), and spread more Blasphemy of the Wardens, hoping to apprehend them for daring to try and betray Ferelden. Although he doesn't know the truth about Loghain's true ambitions. In his absence, his lovely wife looks over the tutorlege of his son, Connery and the land. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Nobility